New in Town
by monetfun
Summary: There is a new girl in town with ties to many important residents that will change Port Charles forever
1. Arrival

She walked down the steps of her private jet onto the small airstrip that constituted to airport for the small town of Port Charles, NY. She couldn't believe that she was finally here. The small in descript sedan was there waiting for her to take to her hotel. Normally she would have taken a limo if not some luxury car that she would drive herself, but she didn't want to be noticed. No one knew who she was but she didn't want any unwanted attention drawn to herself. So she got in her car and drove to the Metro Court hotel, that was one thing that she splurged on she wanted to stay someplace nice.

She finally arrived at the hotel and when she walked in the door the first person she ran into was Jasper Jacks an old business associate of her mother. Her whole plan of not being noticed was shot out of the water.

"Alexandria, it's so nice to see you again. You have grown so much I remember when you were just a little girl. What brings you to Port Charles? Are you here with your mom?"

"Oh, hi Jax! I could ask you the same question about being in Port Charles?"

"I moved here about ten years ago and I own this hotel."

"Ok that explains a lot. No, I am not here with my mother. You must not have heard, but she died about 3 months ago from cancer. When she died I became owner and president of the company and I am here on work."

"I am so sorry to here that your mother died she was a wonderful women and even though I have not seen her in a while I will miss her."

"Thanks, but she suffered a long time and she is in a better place. I would love to catch up but I just flown in from London and want to check and get some sleep."

"We should get together and catch up; I can't believe that you are now running the company. That makes me feel old. So I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Maybe, but I have a lot of business to tend to tomorrow. I will come find you when I get a chance. It was nice to see you again."

She then walked toward the front desk and checked in and headed to a penthouse suite. She loved seeing Jax but it was very inconvenient to run into someone she knew when she was trying to lay low.

The next day she headed out to explore the city of Port Charles. She wanted to find out all the places that she would need to go to take care of her business before her meetings which did not start for another day. She asked the guy at the front desk what was the best place to get some breakfast and he told her to head to a place called Kelly's right near the

harbor.

When she walked into Kelly's she accidentally ran right into a man who was carrying food out. The food went flying and fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry," Alex said as she tried to get up and help the man with his now ruined food.

The man bent down to help her up and said, "Don't worry about it. It was an accident. I didn't see you coming through the door."

She looked up as he helped her up and she knew it was him. She had only seen the one picture of him in her file about him but she knew that he was Sonny Corinthos.

"Your Sonny Corinthos," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes, that is my name. Do I know you from somewhere you look really familiar?"

'I don't think so this is my first time to Port Charles and I would have remembered meeting you. I only know your name and what you look like because we have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow to discuss buying a pier from you for my shipping company.'

"You must be Alexandria Brooks of Brooks Shipping. I have to say I was expecting someone a lot older."

"Call me Alex, I hate my full first name. I just recently took over for my mother as owner and president of the company. With a move this big I like to take care of these things myself. I may be in charge but I am still learning and the best way to learn is by experience."

She knew that she was keeping a huge thing out of her conversation but she did not feel it was appropriate to bring it up at this point and time.

"I am so sorry for ruining your breakfast, please let me pay for your replacement."

"Don't worry about it my father runs the place and it won't be a problem for me to get new food. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow and getting to know you better. Have a great day," said Sonny as he went to get new food and leave.

He knew he had seen that face before but he could not figure where it was from but he was determined to find out the truth tomorrow at their meeting.

Alex sat down and ordered breakfast. She knew that she would have to see him sooner or later because she had a meeting with him tomorrow but she didn't know that she would feel this conflicted when she ran into her father for the first time.


	2. New information

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything accept for my character Alex.

After breakfast she decided to take a walk along the waterfront to try to clear head after running into her father. She knew that she shouldn't have pretended to not know who he was but she didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell him the she was his long lost daughter while they were picking up his food. No wait correction she was the daughter that he never knew he had. While she was trying to wrestle with her emotions she wasn't looking and almost walked of the pier. She was jerked back to reality when she found herself being dragged back from the edge of the pier.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to drown yourself?" said the women dragging her back from the edge.

"Oh, no I was thinking about something and didn't realize I was so close to the edge. Thank you for catching me before I fell off," said Alex as she tried to get her balance back.

"That is okay I was just trying to stop you from going over the edge. I am Alexis Davis and you must be new in town, because I have never seen you before."

"Thanks again. My name is Alex Brooks and yes I am new in town. I just flew in from London last night and I am here on business."

"Nice to meet you Alex and I was just glad I caught you before you took a swim in the harbor."

That made Alex and laugh which brought out her dimples. Alexis knew she had seen those dimples but brushed it aside as being impossible since this girl was from London. Though she only had a slight accent that was very americanized.

"You look very young to be here on business. Not to be rude but you look like you should still be in college," said Alexis.

"I am very young I am only 22 but I already have my MBA in business. I started college when I was only 16. I just recently took over the family business for my mom who died of cancer 3 months ago."

"I am so sorry. Cancer is a horrible disease; I am in remission from lung cancer. Wow, I can't believe that you already have your MBA at just 22. May I ask what company you are in charge of?"

"I own and I am the president of Brooks Shipping which was originally started by my great-grandfather which then went to my mom and now I am in charge. This is a little bit scary since I have very little practical experience but I am learning everyday."

"I have heard of the company, it's a based in England right?"

"It used to be based in England but we have expanded our offices to the States in New York. My mother liked here better than at home in London, so when she gained control opened up offices in the city. How have you heard of the company? Only people involved in the shipping industry have heard of us and you don't look like you are involved in the shipping industry."

"Well I am not, but I have been my family's lawyer for a long time and our company Cassidine Enterprises have been partners with your company for a long time. So I have seen the name on contracts and had some personal dealings with the company."

Alex had not put it together when the women told her that she was Alexis Davis, but when she heard her say that her family were the Cassidines she figured out who she was.

"I have heard of the Cassidines, but I didn't realize you were a Cassidine when you told me your last name was Davis."

"Well that's the last name I go by, but if you want to get technical it is really Corinthos-Davis. I am stubborn and I go by my maiden name for the most part but my legal name is Corinthos-Davis."

"Are you somehow related to Sonny Corinthos?"

"Yes he is my husband, why do you know him?"

"No, I just have a meeting with him about some waterfront property tomorrow. I am looking to set up a small office here and looking for some place to do business."

"So that's how you know who he is. I hate to run but I am late for a meeting, but it was nice meeting you and we should get together sometime since you will be working with my husband and you are new to town. I will see you around."

"Bye it was nice to meet you," said Alex as she watched Alexis walk away.

Alexis couldn't believe that she had just met the woman who was her stepmother but she couldn't say anything to her about it since she hadn't even told Sonny that she was his daughter.

When she had heard Alexis say that she had survived cancer she was glad for her but part of her was jealous that she had survived and her mother had not. Things were getting more complicated and she couldn't believe that her research hadn't told her that Alexis and Sonny were married. From what she had she thought that they hated each other. She couldn't believe that her aunt was also her stepmother.

**A/N: I know it is confusing right now but all will be revealed in future chapters. **


	3. Revelations

After meeting Alexis and finding out that she is married to her father she decided to go back to the hotel to get ready for her meeting tomorrow with Sonny. She really did want to talk business with him because if she was going to possibly stay in Port Charles she would have to set up some offices here so that she could still work. But wait she was getting way to far ahead of herself she had to find out whether she would be able to tell her father the truth and she had to deal with the dilemma of the rest of her long lost family in this town. She decided to go to bed early to try to rest up for what would probably be a very long and draining day tomorrow.

Alex woke up the next day with a new resolve. She wasn't sure of she would tell her father the truth or not but she was determined to set up a business relationship with him at least.

Meanwhile Sonny was down at the warehouse trying to figure out where he had seen the girl from Kelly's before and he was determined to get some answers today. With that he heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it.

"Hi, I am Alex if you don't remember from yesterday, but then how could you forget I am the one who ran into you quite literally."

This made Sonny smile and Alex saw her own dimples smiling back at her and she knew he was her father with out a doubt.

"Hi and as you already know I am Sonny Corinthos and I too hate my real first name which is Michael. Why don't you come in and we can get on with our meeting."

Alex followed him into his office and sat in the chair opposite Sonny. She was really nervous and wasn't quite where to start. So she decided to start with what was most comfortable for herself.

"Let's get down to business. I need property on the waterfront and you have what I need so how can we come to an agreement that will benefit us both."

"Wow you really get right to the point."

"I find that in business it is better to get everything out on the table and then work from there."

"Well, that is an interesting approach, but let me ask you this. You like to get things right out on the table and I am pretty good at reading people. So I want to know what it is that you are keeping from me. I will find out sooner or later so it is best to do it right now. What are you hiding from me?"

This got Alex really angry that he would question her like this.

"You know what I came here and decided to come to you first. But you know what I can walk right out that door and go to maybe say a one Mr. Alcazar and I know that he would sell me property in an instant, but I chose to come to and I don't like being interrogated like this so I am leaving."

Sonny hadn't meant to come off so blunt but he was so used to just asking for what he wanted that he had forgotten how to be tactful. He knew that he wanted to know what she was hiding but he also knew that he didn't want her to get mixed up with a man like Alcazar. Even though he had just met this girl he had a strange inclination to protect her. So he decided to go after her.

"Wait don't go, he said as he caught up with her. "I just want to know the real reason you came here and I am sorry if I came off to strongly. If you don't want to tell me right now then that is ok."

"No, I am sorry I have a horrible temper and can fly off the handle at a moments notice. I will tell you the true reason that I am here but not because I want to tell you but for me and you deserve to know."

So they walked back into his office and sat down.

"I will tell you but you have to promise to let me tell my whole story and not interrupt me or ask questions. If you can't agree to that then I will walk out of here and you won't ever get to know from me. Do I have a promise?"

"I promise not to interrupt you as long as I can ask you any questions after you are done telling me whatever it is you have to tell me."

"Ok, get comfortable it is a long story. I am just going to tell you and then I will explain the rest. Sonny I am your daughter and before you say anything let me explain. Back in 1986 you met young British socialite named Selene Kensington who was looking for some fun and to rebel against her parents and you were that rebellion. You had a brief but passionate affair which ended after my mother went back to England. I don't know if you loved her or she was just a short fling, but when she went back to England she brought back a part of you with her. I don't blame you for not being in my life because my mother never told you about me. I only found out that you are my father 4 months ago. So that is what I have been hiding from you and I am sure you can see why I was hesitant to start right in with that."

Sonny just sat there shocked trying to process all the information that he had just received. I didn't seem real but all of her facts checked out and so did her age.

"So you mean to tell me that I have had a daughter for 22 years and I have not known anything about it."

"Well if you have been listening I have only known 4 more months than you. We can do a DNA test so that you know I am not lying. I only came here to find you and meet you and to tell you about me. I want you to know that I am not expecting anything from you. I have lived 22 years with out a father I think I can survive at least 22 more years with out one too."

"That's not what I meant if you are my daughter and I am pretty sure you are I want to be a part of your life. I have already missed out on way too much of your life. I just can't believe that your mother would keep this from me."

"What do you think you would have done had she told you? She was just a fling and what would you have done with a child back then. You couldn't have supported us."

"She should have at least told me about you and not kept me from my own daughter. Where is your mom I want to talk to her?"

"What do you think I meant when I took over the company for my mother. Do you think she retired and gave me the company Sonny? She is dead Sonny she died 3 months ago, why do you think I came to find you?"

With that she ran out of the office crying and leaving a very shocked and sad man who didn't know what to do.


	4. New Acquaintance

She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away. She hadn't known what to expect when she went to finally tell Sonny the truth, but that was not the way she had wanted it to go. She was paying really no attention to where she was going but she found herself back at the Metro Court and she head straight for the bar. She knew that she shouldn't get drunk but right now she didn't care. She only wanted an escape from all the pain she was in right now. So walked up to the bar and sat down.

"I want a vodka and make it a double and yes I am of age here is my id," said Alex as she pulled out her id.

"Here you miss," said the bartender as he handed her the drink.

It only took her two gulps to down the whole thing and she was asking for another one.

"You can put this on my room under Brooks," said Alex as she was reaching for her refill.

She didn't realize that she was being watched by a man as she was drowning her sorrows in vodka.

"That's not going to make the pain go away, it is only going to give you a big headache later," said the mystery man as he came and sat down next to her.

Patrick Drake had seen that look of pain on another person before and watched him drink himself into oblivion. He didn't know this girl but he knew that he shouldn't let her do this to herself.

"What do you think you are doing telling me how to deal with my pain? I don't even know who you are and I don't need you to lecture me on my drinking habits," said a very angry Alex.

"I am just a concerned person who has seen someone else ruin their life by doing what you are doing. I am Patrick Drake by the way so now you know me."

He thought that she was beautiful when he had seen her from across the room but she was even more beautiful now that she was very angry at him. She wasn't drunk yet, but a few more of those she would be and he knew she would regret it.

He was a very attractive man thought Alex but that still didn't give him the right to tell her what to do.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself and I don't need you here to help me so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"I would love to do that but I can't just let you sit here and get wasted it wouldn't be the right thing to do. Besides you haven't even told me your name."

"My name is Alex Brooks and now that you know my name I would love for you to leave me the hell alone for the second time."

He was about to say something more when she broke down in tears and the only thing he could think of was to hold onto to her and try to comfort her. He knew that nothing he could do would take away the pain she was in but he could at least be there and hold her.

She couldn't believe that she crying in the middle of the hotel bar but she couldn't stop herself and she felt so safe in the arms of this stranger.

After she had calmed down he asked her where she was staying.

"I am staying here at the hotel. Why?"

"What's your room number so I can walk you up to your room? Don't worry I'm not going to try anything but you look like you could use a nap."

"I am in the penthouse suite number 2."

Wow she must have money thought Patrick when he heard that she was staying in a penthouse suite, but he quickly pushed that aside as rose to help her up to her room.

She didn't know why she trusted him but she felt safe and protected with him and she allowed him to take her up to her room.

Once he had gotten her into the room and headed towards the bed she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I know this will sound crazy and we have just met, but if you can will you stay with me and just hold me. I don't know but I just feel safe in your arms and I haven't felt like that in three months."

"Sure I will stay and no it is not crazy to want to feel safe and protected."

Something terrible must have happened to her but he wasn't going to ask right now and besides he was feeling pretty awful himself trying to deal with the death of his first true love Robin Scorpio from AIDS. So he lay down with Alex and allowed himself to be comforted too, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

Two strangers both in need of comfort and to feel safe fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile across town Sonny found himself on the docks looking out on the water trying to figure out what went so horribly wrong with his meeting this morning. He knew that she was hiding something he had no idea that he would find out that she was her daughter. Then he had totally screwed it up by getting angry and then he found out that her mother was dead. He knew that he had to find her to try to work things out with her, but he knew he should give her some time. Besides he had absolutely no clue how to deal with this. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the steps and then he heard the words that always made him feel better.

"Daddy," came a cry from a little girl as threw herself into her Sonny's arms.

Sonny looked up to see his wife coming down the steps holding Molly.

"Hey princess how are you," he said to his daughter Kristina.

"I am fine Daddy. Mommy wanted to come find you and take you to lunch."

"So are you paying Mrs. Corinthos."

"That is Corinthos-Davis to you and yes I am paying. So how was your meeting this morning with Alex Brooks?"

"How did you know about my meeting with Alex?"

"I met her yesterday and she told me that she had a meeting with you this morning. Why, is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is, but lets talk after lunch and when the G-I-R-L-S are not around. Hey, come here sweet pea," he said as he took Molly from Alexis.

"Ok, we can talk later. Who wants to go see Grandpa Mike and get French Fries?"

"I do," yelled Kristina and Molly in unison.

They all walked up to Kelly's to get lunch and to talk about this later.

**A/N: I apologize to any Scrubs fans for killing Robin off but she didn't fit into my story and I wanted to honor her by having Patrick mourn her as his first true love.**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Alexis and Sonny were now back from their lunch with the girls at Kelly's. Alexis went up to Molly down for her nap while Sonny played with Kristina and tried to figure out if he should tell his wife first and then go find Alex or of he should find Alex and then tell Alexis the truth about his daughter. He didn't much time to think when Alexis came down from putting Molly down for her nap.

"She went down quickly today," said Sonny.

"She was exhausted, so now what were you going to tell me," said Alexis.

"Hey, princess why don't you go on outside and play in your tree house while Mommy and I have a chat," said Sonny not wanting to tell Alexis this while Kristina was in the room. She liked to listen to what the grownups said and there was no guarantee that it would not get repeated.

"But, Daddy I don't want to play outside," whined Kristina. She wanted to stay and hear what her Mommy and Daddy where going to talk about.

"Kristina, your Daddy is right you either need to go to your room or you need to go outside. We have some grownup things that we need to talk about with out you here," said Alexis who was intrigued and a little bit worried about what she was going to hear from Sonny.

"Alright, I will go outside, but I will not like it or have any fun," pouted Kristina as she stormed outside.

"Now where did she get that from, because I certainly don't pout," laughed Alexis as she watched her daughter storm outside.

"I do not pout," said Sonny.

"Oh, yes you do, but that is not what we are going to talk about. So spill it Corinthos, if it is this important that you don't want Kristina to repeat then it must be important," said Alexis a little bit worried.

"Well, as you already know I had a meeting with Alex Brooks this morning. The meeting didn't go as I thought would and I found out some very interesting news in my meeting. You see I ran into her at Kelly's yesterday and I mean it quite literally I almost knocked her over, but that's not the point. I am getting off topic. Well I had this feeling that she was hiding something from me and I was determined to find out what it was and I came off kind of strong," said Sonny as he paused to try to figure out how to get the rest out.

"What exactly was she hiding from you Sonny? I can tell it was big because you are stalling. Whatever it is Sonny you know you can trust me and that it I will always love you," said Alexis trying to get him to open up.

"Alexis it is not a matter of not trusting you, I am just having a hard time trying to find the words to tell you. What I am going to tell you will change all of our lives forever, whether it will be for the good or the bad I am not sure right now," said Sonny.

"Whatever it is Sonny we will get through it. If we have been able to find our way back to each other after all we have been through then I am sure that we will get through this too," said Alexis trying to sound like she wasn't as worried as she really was about what he was going to tell her.

"Okay I will just spit it out. When I was about nineteen and I was still living in New York I met this girl and we had a fling. She was a rich socialite from Britain, her name was Selene Kensington, who wanted to rebel against her father back in London and I was a poor boy from Brooklyn who wanted to have a good time with someone who had money. Well she was older about 22 and it was a brief but passionate affair. I wasn't love with her and excuse my bluntness I just wanted to get laid and have fun. Well she went back to England and I went back to my life. Little did I know and I just found out this morning she took something back with her. She was pregnant and obviously I was never told which resulted in none other than a one Alexandria or Alex Brooks," said Sonny as he looked over at Alexis to try to read her reaction.

Alexis just sat there for a couple of seconds trying to take it all in.

"Wow that is a surprise. I at least knew I had a daughter when I found out about Sam. You had no idea, you must have been blindsided. Are you okay?" asked Alexis as she looked at Sonny with eyes full of love and concern.

"I think so, but Alexis I totally screwed it all up. I got angry and ranted about how her mother could keep this from me and then I made the horrible mistake of asking to speak to her mother. That just made things worse, when she blurted out that her mother had died three months ago and then ran out of the office and I haven't seen her since. I wanted to try to give her some room after I screwed things up so horribly," said Sonny with a look of dejection on his face.

"Oh my god, I forgot she told me yesterday that her mother had died three months ago from cancer. Poor girl first she loses her mother and now she is here and has just met her father for the first time. Sonny don't beat yourself up over the way you reacted it is the normal way anyone would have reacted had they been faced with the same situation as yourself," said Alexis trying to comfort Sonny in his obvious anguish.

"But, Alexis what am I going to do. I have a daughter who is 22 years old has just lost her mother and found her father who hasn't been around all her life. How do I make that up to her, how do I form a relationship with someone who seems to hate me, and how do I let her know that I love her even though we have just met. I mean Alexis I have another daughter, I am just like my own father," said Sonny as he stood up and paced the room with what seemed a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Look at me Sonny," said Alexis as she stood up and walked over to him. "You are not like your father there is nothing you did that made you miss 22 years of Alex's life, you didn't even know that she existed. So don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. When you have calmed down a little bit we will go find her. I have a hunch that she maybe staying at the Metro Court. As for the other stuff you will tell her that you love her and that you are so sorry that her mother is dead. Then you will take it one day at a time and start to build a relationship with her. I am not going to promise that this will be easy, because it won't. It will be one of the hardest things you will ever do, but it will get better that I will promise you and I will be with you every step of the way and so will your family all of us. She doesn't hate you Sonny she is just going through an extremely difficult time and she has many emotions running through her and she doesn't know how to deal with them. If she hated you she would not have come and found you. By seeking you out she is trying to build a relationship with you and wants to make it work while it may seem that all she is doing is resisting you. She is just trying to make sure that she doesn't get hurt again."

Sonny looked at his wife and if it was possible fell even more in love with her. She knew just what to say and he knew that she would always be there for him. How could he have ever let her get away from him.

"Thank you Alexis for supporting me. I want you to know how much I love you," said Sonny as he walked over to his wife to hug her.

"You look pretty tired, why don't you follow Molly's lead and head upstairs and lie down and take a nap," said Alexis with obvious concern on her face.

"I will only if you join me," said Sonny with a grin that showed Alexis that same dimples she had seen on a girl yesterday on the pier.

"I didn't mean that kind of nap. I will join you only of Molly and Kristina can come to," said Alexis with a grin of her own which flashed dimples right back at Sonny.

"Okay you got me I can never refuse those dimples. Why don't you grab Kristina from outside and I get Molly and meet you in the bedroom," said Sonny.

So Alexis got Kristina and Sonny grabbed a sleeping Molly and they all curled up together on their bed. They lay asleep in peace to try to rest up for going to find Alex and talk with her.

**A/N: I wrote this for all you Sexis fans. I will tackle Alex and Patrick in the next chapter. I am trying out a new style in my writing let me know what you think about it. Thanx for all the reviews, please keep them coming.**


	6. A New Relationship

Alex woke up to find herself in a man's arms. She panicked for a second and then remembered that she was in Patrick's arms and she immediately relaxed. She wasn't going to lie to herself she was attracted to him, but she knew that she wasn't ready for a romantic relationship right now. All she knew was that for some reason she felt at home and safe in this man's arms and that was something new for her. Sure she had been with other men, but she had never felt like this before and she wanted to savor it so she snuggled up into his embrace and fell back to sleep.

Soon after Alex woke up Patrick woke up to find a beautiful woman in his arms. It took him a second to realize that it was Alex in his arms. The women he had comforted and was obviously going something really horrible for her to cry like she did. It had only been 2 years since Robin had died. He was still grieving for Robin and wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but he felt comfortable with this stranger, with Alex. He knew at the very least he could be there for as she was going through whatever she was going through and be her friend. He was attracted to her but wanted nothing more than to be her friend right now.

"Alex wake up," whispered Patrick as he gently shook her. "It is almost 6 and I need to get home."

"Why?" Alex asked as she stretched her arms to try and wake up.

"Well I didn't tell you but I have a daughter named Anna who is almost two and her nanny is off in 20 minutes so I need to get home," said Patrick. "I know why don't you come with me and pick Anna up and then we can grab a bite to eat at Kelly's?"

"That sounds good. I would love to meet your daughter but I noticed no wedding ring and a married man would not have done what you just did. So who is her mother?" asked Alex. "I don't mean to pry into your private life. I am just curious."

"No that is okay. Her mother and I were married but Robin, my wife, died a year ago," said Patrick with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am not going to say that I understand, because I don't and I hate it when people say that. It is just so insincere and they never understand what you are going through. I do know that look in your eyes though. It is the same look that stares back at me in the mirror when I think of my mother," said Alex with the same sad look in her eyes. "My mother just died 3 months ago from cancer and you happened upon me when I wanted to drown that look in liquor. I am glad that you came by and stopped me. I also want to apologize for lashing out at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. We all deal with our loss in different ways. I too lost my mother when I was young and I watched my dad drown his grief in liquor. Even though I didn't know you I could tell you were hurting and I couldn't let you do that to yourself," said Patrick. "I am just glad I was able to be there for you. We better get going if I am going to get back in time."

"Okay let's go. I can't wait to meet Anna," said Alex as she dragged Patrick out of the suite.

As Alex walked into Kelly's with Patrick and Anna she knew it was bad idea. Over in the corner was Sonny with his family. She wanted to ask Patrick if they could go somewhere else when he saw her. It was too late and she knew she would have to face him sometime and that Patrick would find out sooner or later. It seemed it would be sooner rather than later. Alex walked right over to a table on the other side of the room and helped Patrick get Anna settled into the highchair. She was going to pretend that he wasn't there and would leave it up to him to approach her.

**A/N: I know it is very short. I wanted to get something up tonight. I promise and I really mean it this time that more will be up tomorrow. I just need to sleep and think about where to go from here. As always please REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
